Ruler of the Serpentine
One day at the Underground Serpentine Hideout, Pythor says, "For years, we've been locked away, but today, we join in forces and defeat...!" The side of the train breaks open and the four ninjas appear. Pythor says, "I was having a moment!" Spitta says, "What Moment?" Pythor says, "Every tribe known the human eye, get them!" Suddenley, four more figures appear. Kai says, "So we have, Sensei Wu: Our Leader. Aragorn: Jay's Cousin. Taggart: Our Elf Friend. Whip: A Goblin of interesting taste." Jay says, "Aragorn, how's Ed and Edna?" Aragorn says, "Fine. Getting over a little cold!" Pythor says, "There's 17 of us and 7 of you! Who's gonna win?" All of the tribes face the ninjas. They all say, "US!" Jay gulps. Taggart says, "Attack!" Aragorn says, "Who put you in charge?" Taggart says, "Last time I checked, you won't either!" Whip says, "Let's just defeat these 17 snakes and go back to bed!" Taggart says, "It's 1:00 A.M.!" Whip says, "Uh,..." Mezmo says, "Snakes, you know the rules. There are none. But whatever Pythor says goes." Pythor says, "Snake-a-go!" Kai says, "How dare you!" He takes out his sword and cuts a few ropes. A box falls towards Pythor. Mezmo throws his two-bladed fang axe and impales the box. The box misses Pythor. Mezmo gets his axe. Mezmo says, "You're welcome!" Pythor says, "Thank you." Suddenley, an arrow slighty misses Pythor's neck. Pythor says, "Who fired that bow?" Taggart stands holding back the wires of his bow & arrow. Pythor takes the arrow and breaks it into two. A Snake swings at the ninjas. They jump out the way and he hits the wall. Sensei Wu looks at him slide down the wall. Whip laughs. Aragorn takes out his knife and heads for the Snake Army. They make way for him. He hits the other side of the train and roles onto the next track. He gets up and looks around. Aragorn says, "These tracks aren't left alone. They're used." He jumps out of the way as the train rumbles by. The Conductor looks at Aragorn. Aragorn walks back in. Taggart grabs another arrow. The arrow breaks in the wires. A piece hangs from the wires and falls. Pythor slithers out onto the tracks. Pythor laughs. Pythor says, "I've escaped the clutches of the... ah!" He jumps and lands on the other side of the track. A train rumbles past him. The Conductor says, "Not again! Sorry... snake." Pythor rushes up the tube. Pythor says, "Fresh, Horrible, Scale Destroying Sunlight!" Aragorn says, "Me and Jay will go catch Pythor." They rush out to see Pythor has dissapperaed. Pythor looks down from atop a building. He laughs, then, coughs. Pythor sighs. Appearances * Pythor * Zane * Cole * Jay * Kai * Spitta * Sensei Wu * Aragorn * Taggart * Whip * Ed (Mentioned) * Edna (Mentioned) * Skalidor * Bytar * Chokun * Snike * Fangtom * Fangdam * Fang-Suei * Snappa * Skales * Slithraa * Mezmo * Rattla * Acidicus * Lizaru * Lasha * Conductor Charlie Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes